Finding My Way Home
by ScubaBones
Summary: Lana just destroyed Biovolt. She had to fake her death to keep her brother and friends safe but she was to close to the blast and may end up dying anyway. When she awakes her wounds treated and she is not in her world. Lana joins to the Fellowship to help and to try and find a way home. LOTR story with hints of Beyblade and Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing belongs to me except the mysterious girl and the plot.

* * *

Birds were chirping and singing their songs, a slight breeze rustled the fall colored leaves and a small stream trickled by. It was serene, unlike the chaos that she had just been in. This had to be a dream, maybe she was dying again, despite how hard the ground felt. She dragged herself to a tree and leaned against the trunk, looking around one more time before letting the darkness claim her.

Two tall dark haired figures walked through the woods, they were the twin sons of Elrond, Lord of Imladris. Elladan and Elrohir were sent to check a slight disturbance in their land, it was probably no more than a stray orc, and whatever was causing the disturbance needed to either be eliminated or redirected.

/We have been out here for an hour and we haven't found a trace of anything./

/Whatever it was probably turned around or another patrol group took care of it. Let's head back./

The twins headed back home still keeping an eye out for anything unusual. It wasn't long before something caught Elladan's eye.

/Ro, over by that tree./

The twins moved quietly weapons drawn. The figure was not moving and as they moved closer they saw it was a young female with long bright red hair. Her skin was pale and she had a slender frame. Her clothes were singed and there were burns covering her arms, legs, and parts of her face. Some were worse than others but they both knew they needed to get her to their father. Elladan gently lifted the girl, raising an eyebrow at how light she was. This girl was obvious human but there was something different.

/Quickly we must get her back to father./ Elrohir said. He was watching the blood slowly drip from the girl onto his brother. The twins moved through the forest before bursting through the tree line into their home.

"Ada! Ada!" Elrond looked up from his scroll to see his sons standing in the doorway with Elladan holding a body. "She needs help Ada. We found her in the woods like this." Elrond moved quickly, directing his sons to a bedroom where he could get to work. They quickly picked off the burnt clothing on her arms and legs and started treating her burns. They found a knife wound in her broken leg but the worst of it was when they gently turned her over. Scars littered her back, some were still fresh while others were years old.

"Who would do this?" Elladan said while looking at his brother and then to his father. They sat in silence as Elrond continued to cleanse the top wounds and bind them. They checked for any other wounds and discovered a couple of broken ribs. With all bones set and salve placed on the open wounds in burns all they could do is wait and wonder how a young human female ended up in their realm with so many injuries.

* * *

Hello! So I should probably learn how to finish a multi-chapter story before I start another one but meh hahaha. Anyway this is going to be a side-story set in between 'Hiding in Plain Sight" (which is on pause because I am going to redo it (woo story idea change)) and its sequel (that I have started writing just haven't put it up yet). Anyway this focuses on my OC Lana who, long story short, is the twin sister of Tala (Beyblade) that is actually a demon who took over a baby while it was still in the womb (think Yu Yu Hakusho). Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins continued to check on the strange female. They felt anger at the wounds, some were very similar to what was inflicted on their mother when she was tortured by orcs. What confused them was not all the wounds looked orc made unless the orcs have changed their torture techniques. But this girl was human, why wouldn't they just kill her?

It had been several hours since they had found her and brought her in. They pulled off the bandages so they could apply more salve to the burns but instead of seared skin it was perfectly smooth as if nothing had ever been there.

"Ada! All the burns are healed." Elrond looked up from his studies as his sons ran in. He knew his salve healed burns but it was a slow process, especially if they were human. Pulling back the bandages there was not a single mark on her arms, legs or face. The knife wound was gone and he couldn't find evidence that her leg or ribs was broken. The scars on her back were still there but none of them were new anymore. With all the burns healed they spotted two strange markings burned into the skin of the right hip.

"Well this is very interesting. There is something different about this girl. We will just have to wait until she awakes to question her. Go get some rest, my sons." Both looked hesitant. "I will keep watch, go." The boys silently left to leave their father to keep watch over his patient.

The warmth of the sun caused Lana to stir. The air was clean here and there was a sense of peace.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

'_So I'm not in Demon World and this feels different than Human World. I really hope this isn't Spirit World.'_

She struggled to open her eyes and was met with the bright sun. Her muscles were sore as she struggled to sit up. She instantly stiffened as a hand stopped her from moving, her eyes finding the source of the hand. A middle-aged man with long dark brown hair, brown eyes that were a lot older than the body they inhabited, and pointed ears.

'_Well that isn't human'. _Everything about this man said not human but he was not a demon. This world was too peaceful to have anything to do with demons.

"It is good to see that you are awake."

"Gde ya? Ai sorry. Where am I?"

"You are in Rivendell, child." Lana's brow twitched at being called child but she could sense that this being was older than she was. "My name is Lord Elrond and this is my home. What is your name child?"

By this time she had managed to sit up and look around the room. She was in a large bed in a room that was very open. She could hear the trees singing and knew she was safe and could trust these strange beings, at least to a point. There was no way she was anywhere near home, her demon heritage and form would stay hidden.

"Lana. My name is Lana."

"Welcome Lana. I do have a couple of questions for you though if you do not mind?" When Lana nodded, Elrond continued. Elrond studied the girl in front of him. She had a strange accent and the first words she spoke were in a language unfamiliar to him. Her bright red hair made her skin look almost white causing her ice blue eyes to stand out. It wasn't just the color that stood out to Elrond but the darkness, pain, and knowledge, her eyes showed that she was either older than she looked, been through a lot in her short life, or both.

"Where are you from? You are not like other humans in this area." Lana met his gaze, her face blank of emotion.

Even though she kept all her emotion from showing she was debating how she would answer this. Slowly she responded, choosing her words carefully.

"I am from a land that I believe is far from here. To my people it is known as Russia."

"It must be far. I do not believe I have heard of a place called such. You must be very reliant after healing the way you did with your injuries and even making it to Rivendell. Any other human would be dead before making it this far. So why don't you tell me what you really are."

Lana mentally cursed. A slight rustle outside the room caught her attention. Elrond turned as the door opened revealing two tall beings with the same long dark hair and brown eyes. They were younger were Elrond but still older than what they looked.

"My sons Elladan and Elrohir, there were the ones who found you in the woods. This is Lana and she was getting ready to share where she is from." Both nodded a greeting before pulling up seats to listen. Lana sighed. Well might as well get this over with.

"Before I tell you my story I have one question for you." At their nods she continued. "What are you? You are obviously not human, you feel older than you look."

"We are Elves and we are immortal." Lana just stared. In Demon World there were two different types of elves, one was a small vile creature that were hideous and fed on the flesh of those who died. The other type were tall and had control of an element and were very hyper. Jin was a perfect example even though he was only half-elf. Neither had come close as these elves in front of her. With one more sigh she started her story.

"Well first off is I am not from your lands, I am not sure it is the same world. My name is Lana Ivanov and I was born 16 years ago along with my twin brother in what our world knows as Russia. We were orphans, our mother died shortly after we were born. However both my brother and I were genetically altered so we can heal faster than normal humans. The man who did this was also our keeper. I am not sure how I got to your world but I mean no harm and I would just like to get home."

"So this keeper, is he the one who gave you all those scars and that strange marking?" Elladan, she believed, asked.

"Da. Since we were born at the Abbey we had been under his raising since the beginning. The beatings started when we were small, my brother was being brought up to help take over the world along with several other young boys. It was easier to start when these boys were young, all picked up from the streets so they had no family or anyone to look for them. Luckily we were able to stop his plan and my brother and his team are safe. As for the strange markings it is two B's in our language that stand for Boris Balkov. It was Boris' way to show that he owned us. There were five of us branded since we were the elite, myself, my brother, and his team."

"What about you? You said your brother was brought up to help take over the world. What were you brought up to do?" Lana met Elrond's gaze with a coldness that he could not explain. The next words out of her mouth made Elrond want to shiver.

"To kill."

The twins stared at each other. They couldn't believe that a human had done that damage and was torturing children. It was amazing how cruel humans could be especially to their own. They stared back at their father who had stood up.

"Thank you for sharing Lana. You are free to continue to rest and regain your strength as long as you need. When you are ready we will try to find a way home for you."

"Thank you, my lord." Elrond gave a slight nod as he and his sons left Lana to her thoughts. After they were gone she sighed. They seem to have bought her story, even though it was not completely far from the truth, she just left out a major detail that she hoped she could keep a secret. She found a pair of clothes sitting on the chair and changed out of the gown she was currently in. Smoothing out wrinkles she looked at what she was wearing. It wasn't anything she would normally wear but it was light and she could move, it would do until she could find similar clothes to what she was used to, especially pants. Lana headed outside to enjoy the plant life.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Lord Elrond was in the library trying to find out anything about traveling between different times/worlds but was having no luck. He had a feeling that she wasn't being completely truthful but he felt no foul intentions from her. He was so wrapped up in his search he did not hear the soft rustle of fabric to announce a new presence.

"What troubles you my friend?" Elrond turned to see Glorfindel.

"Have you seen our new guest?"

"I do not believe I have. Is there something wrong?"

Elrond sighed. "No. She is different. She looks human and says she is human but I feel there is something more." They had walked onto the balcony taking in the scenery. Elrond caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Both the elves turned to watch the strange girl move through the trees. She was placing her hand on the trunks of different trees, closing her eyes and smiling, the trees seemed to sway in response. She finally climbed into one of the trees and settled on a branch, seemingly singing a tune to herself.

"The trees seem to like her. I do not think I have seen trees react that way with a human before." The blond elf looked at the dark-haired one. "Of course it is nice to see someone so young be so in tune with nature." Elrond chuckled, leave it to Glorindel to make everything positive and light-hearted. They didn't have time to discuss anything else when a dark-haired elf entered the room quickly.

"My lords. The lady Arwen is almost here with the Halfling. He is not well." The elf left with a bow as the two lords headed to meet Arwen with the hobbit.

* * *

Woot Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana moved through the trees feeding off the energy and providing her own back. They were singing with joy causing Lana to smile. Her mind drifted to her brother and his team. They were safe now that Biovolt had been destroyed. She was hoping to take out members of the Black Black Club before finally destroying Boris for all the pain he had caused. As peaceful as it was here, she needed to get home to help secure peace. Lana found a tree to sit in its branches. When she settled she started singing a song in her native tongue. It was a simple tune sung in three, not too fast but not really slow either. She was about half way through her song when a voice interrupted her.

"You have a very lovely voice, as beautiful as the elves though slightly lower in pitch and I do not recognize the language." Lana looked down to see a short figure with white hair, hairy bare feet, grey pants and a blanket over his shoulders, he was using a walking stick. Being polite Lana hopped down to greet the newcomer.

"Thank you sir."

"Please call me Bilbo."

"Thank you Bilbo. Not to be rude but I am not familiar with your race." At this Bilbo laughed which made Lana feel relieved. "I'm a hobbit my dear. At one time young like yourself and off an adventure but now my old age has started to catch up with me. Though with all my travel I do not believe I have met a human such as yourself." Lana smiled.

"I am not from around these parts, just passing through. My name is Lana. I would love to hear about your adventure." At this Bilbo lit up as she helped the elder hobbit to a bench so he could start his tale across Middle-Earth with thirteen dwarves and a wizard to fight a dragon and reclaim the dwarves' homeland.

A couple hours had passed and Bilbo was still telling his story with Lana listening intently. They had gotten to the part where they just escaped the goblins, pursued by Azog, and saved by the eagles.

"And so the eagles flew us to safety. I fear I must stop for the day, getting older is not pleasant." Lana smiled.

"Do not worry Bilbo, I do not think I plan to go anywhere just yet so there is plenty of time to hear the rest of your tell. Let me help you back to your room."

"Thank you my dear. I hope I am not boring you. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself as we walk back, I fear I spent the whole time talking about me!" Lana laughed as she helped Bilbo up and

"Well I have never done anything as exciting you, my tale is very short. I grew up with my brother and a few other children in what we called the Abbey, which was a place for orphans. Our keeper wasn't the greatest of men but eventually we became old enough we broke free and trying to make it on our own."

"It seems we need to work on your story-telling skill my dear." Lana raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face. If only this hobbit knew. "Even the smallest story can sound grand if you tell it right."

"Well let's see if I can improve it at least a little. A little over 16 years ago I was born just minutes after my twin brother Tala on a cold winter's night. Our mother passed shortly after leaving us to be raised by a man named Boris. We became friends with four other boys by the names of Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Kai. As we grew older Kai was taken elsewhere leaving the five of us. We grew up together and finally broke free of Boris before he kicked us out on our own striving to make a better life for us. Better?"

"We will work on it. You are still young." Lana couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Saying her farewell she headed back to her tree to enjoy the last bit of sunlight.

"He can tell quite the story can he not?" If the sudden voice startled Lana she did not show it. With a small smile she turned to face the twin sons of Elrond.

"Indeed. Amazing adventure and he tells it well." Lana replied.

"I am sure he was excited to tell his tale to someone who does not know it. Though your tale still needs work."

"So I have been told. Telling my life story has never been a priority, besides mine is nothing but pain and darkness, no need to burden him." The twins notice how her eyes darkened and guilt flashed through them before returning. Looking at each other they both wondered what could cause that and what she had not told them. Feeling guilty Elrohir spoke up.

"Even though your wounds are healed you should still rest. I assume you will be spending more time with Bilbo tomorrow and though it is an exciting tale it is hard to sit through if you are tired." Lana gave a small smile understanding their meaning. With a nod she excused herself heading back towards her room. Her thoughts drifted to the boys and hoped they were doing ok, she hoped that her 'death' was not too much of a burden. She kept telling herself it was better this way and she could keep them safe, well once she got back home that is. Eventually she let sleep claim her.

The next morning Lana waited in her tree for Bilbo to come by to continue his story. It was interesting to listen to the elder hobbit tell of his younger days in such vivid detail. All the feelings and emotions by all the characters. She knew that elder humans did this with their young, demons on the other hand did not tell their children stories unless they did something great and that was if they were around their parents long enough to get that. It was always very dry and to the point. When she heard the slight click of the cane she hopped out of the tree.

"Oh good morning my dear, I hope you slept well."

"Indeed master Bilbo I did. I hope that you did as well?"

"Oh yes yes. Now would you like me to continue my story? I am writing it all down in my book."

"Of course." Lana took the book Bilbo had to scan through what he had written and drawn. It was incredibly beautiful.

"Ok let us see, where were we? Ah yes so the eagles just carried us to safety." And so the story continued for a few hours as told about Beorn, the elves of Mirkwood, how Bard of Laketown helped them, how they made it to the Lonely Mountain and the meeting of Smaug.

"We had thought we had stop Smaug in the gold but alas we had not and he turned his destructive eye on poor Laketown." Sounds of laughter caused both to turn their heads to see four hobbits greeting each other before spotting the elder hobbit and Lana. "Oh look it is my nephew Frodo."

"Bilbo!"

"Hello Frodo my lad." The two embraced. Lana gently set the book down and excused herself. As she left she could hear a little bit of their conversation.

"Who was that Bilbo?"

"That was Lana. She was keeping this old hobbit company listening to my adventure." Lana smiled as she moved away from the conversation. She laughed to herself at how soft she had become in the past few days. It had been years since she had smiled and laughed like this. The sound of horses caused her to jump in a tree and watch. A man with a broad shield on brown horse rode into the gates, as he dismounted he looked around in awe. Shortly after a group of tall thin riders with long blonde hair rode in causing the trees to sing in joy. More elves. Finally some folk of short stocky stature with beards arrived on foot, carrying axes. Moving quickly and quietly she searched for Lord Elrond.

She heard his voice with another talking about a ring, they seem to be arguing about where it should go. Elrond was talking how men could not be trusted and Lana mentally snorted. It seemed it did not matter where you go there was always someone who did not like humans. They finally finished their conversation and the wizard, Gandalf, left leaving Elrond in the library.

"My Lord."

"Lana. I hope you are well. My sons tell me you have been listening to Bilbo's adventure." She moved to stand in front of the elf-lord.

"Indeed. They do not tell tales as grand as Master Bilbo where I am from."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I would like to attend the council tomorrow. I know this is not my world but I want to hear what has to be said and help in any way I can. I have a feeling I might be stuck here awhile, so I might as well make myself useful."

Elrond stared at the girl in front of him, wondering how she knew about the council. "I have a feeling that you would show up whether I approved or not." The smirk confirmed his suspicion. "Very well." Lana bowed.

"Thank you my lord." As quietly as she appeared she was gone.

* * *

Up Next: The Council of Elrond. Until next time, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Lana was sitting next to Gandalf and a blond elf she did not know. Frodo had gotten up and placed a ring on the pedestal. Instantly she heard the thing start to whisper, offering great wealth and power. Her eyebrow raised a bit and could see that it was effecting the others as well. This ring was playing them all. The man she saw enter with the broad shield stood up.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.' Isildur's Band is found." As he spoke he slowly walked towards the ring. His fingers now hovering over the ring.

"Boromir!" Before anything else could happen Gandalf stood up and began chanting in a very harsh speech. It was not as fierce and hard on the ears as some demon languages but it still was not pleasant. Thunder started to crackle as the shy darkened. The men and dwarves looking on in fear while the elves looked in pain. Slowly Gandalf stops and things return to normal.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond was angry but Gandalf held no guilt.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!"

Boromir still seemed enchanted by the ring. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Lana decided it was time to speak up.

"It is no gift." Everyone's eyes shifted to her as if seeing her for the first time. "Master Gandalf is right. That thing is evil. It whispers promises that it will not keep. It sways you to believe you are doing the right thing when in the end it will consume and destroy you."

"And what would a woman know of this matter. You should not even be here." Lana raised an eyebrow. Before Elrond could step in she continued. "This woman could kill you before anyone here realized what has happened." Boromir scoffed at the idea. He barely turned his head when he felt a sharp point under his chin. Everyone's eyes were wide as they stared at the strange girl who now had a knife under Boromir's chin. "It is best not to underestimate anything sir, it could get you killed." Lana's knife disappeared in her cloak as she headed back to her seat.

"She is right. You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" It struck a chord with one of the blond elves as he stood, anger showing on his fair features.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir glanced between the elf and the man he just insulted.

"Aragorn?" He sputtered out. "This… is Isildur's heir?" The elf didn't miss a beat.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Not liking the attention the man, now known as Aragorn spoke up again speaking the light language of the elves.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Quietly the elf returned to his seat while Boromir continued to stare.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." With the harsh words said he returned to his seat still shooting glares at Aragorn. Gandalf and Elrond decided to take back over the conversation.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Before Elrond could continue one of the dwarves stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" With a yell he brought his axe to strike the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Lana caught a flinch in the corner of her eye. Looking she saw Frodo grabbing his head in pain. By now Elrond had started talking again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any crat that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

All beings sat in silence letting what Lord Elrond said sink in. Boromir was the first to break the silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a baaren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

The blond elf, Legolas stood up anger in his words. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" This caused the dwarf to stand up and put in his words as well.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Soon full chaos broke out as everyone besides Frodo, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Lana stood up to argue. Lana rolled her eyes.

/Men/ She thought. /Doesn't seem to matter what race they are they just like to argue./ She saw Frodo stand up trying to say something to those arguing before him.

"Frodo?" He looks back at her with determination on his face before turning back to the crowd.

"I will take it!" When the yelling continued he tried one more time. "I will take it!" Slowly the argument died down as they all turn to stare at the young hobbit. His words of what he wanted to do slowly sinking in. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though – I do not know the way." By the end of the sentence his voice sounded a bit shy causing Lana to smile. Gandalf adjusted himself as he walked towards Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder much to Frodo's relief. Aragorn rose out of his seat.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn kneeled before the young hobbit. "You have my sword." Lana caught the pleased look shared between Gandalf and Elrond. Before her attention was turned back Legolas pledging his bow and Gimili his axe. The look shared between the elf and dwarf caused Lana to chuckle as she stood up.

"You are very brave Master Baggins." She could see Elrond's disapproving look, knowing what she going to do. She leaned down to whisper in Frodo's ear. "Let's go make Bilbo proud." This caused Frodo to smile widely as Lana joined their group. Her eyes daring everyone before her to challenge her.

Boromir slowly walked over. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, the Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" A blond hobbit burst from the bushes behind the chairs, moving to stand next to Frodo crossing his arms over his chest. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

With an amused tone Elrond spoke. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Two new voices interpreted whatever was going to be said next.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Two more hobbits appeared from behind some pillars. They ran to join their friends, pushing past Elrond who had a confused look on his face.

"You'd have to send us home tied us in a sack to stop us!" The lighter haired one said with a huge grin on his face as he half-embraced Frodo.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." The darker-haired one looked proud despite not knowing exactly what was happening. Elrond turned to face the small beings who ran passed him. He was not amused but was met with faces with amusement dancing across their features. Apparently his friend decided to point it out how unprepared he really was.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

With one last look and no one stepping in with an objection Elrond continued. "Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond looked at them with a hint of pride. However the serious tone was broken with the Hobbit named Pip decided to chime in causing a few chuckles.

"Great! Where are we going?"

* * *

So yeah, pretty much straight from the movie...not mine haha. Anyway thanks for reading, until next time!


End file.
